The First Few Steps In Life
by Akino Arai
Summary: The fighters must endure a test before they can enter any more tournaments. but what starts out as a inoccent test becomes a matter of life, love, and hatred (rating may go down)
1. Lie Fang Arrives

**: The First Few Steps In Life :**

**Disclaimer:** own none of the company's work!  
  
**Note:** thank you for reading, I hope this story goes well, it's a little like a 4th tournament, if all does go well,  
I might right a sequel making it the 4th tournament Keep reviewing no flames!  
  
**Dedicated To:** all fans of this story and my other work,  
To the great game it's self Dead or Alive and to Dragon Ball Z (random).  
  
**Italics:** are for thoughts!

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Lie fang Arrives!**

Lie fang stepped off of the dark yellow buss in her usual graceful manner, as her dark brown eyes searched her surroundings, she had clearly not seen so many people before, all shouting in different directions, in all different languages, it was impossible to figure out where she had to go.  
  
"This can't be right?" she took out a white envelope from her white shoulder bag that had a picture of a panda and some form of Chinese writing, it was her favourite bag, usually when she would leave her home for quite a long time, she would take something she loved for good luck in some way.  
  
Her cream striped skirt blew ferociously in the gusty breeze, it was becoming cold and windy, she would have to find her way through the crowd quickly, her shivering hand opened the white envelope that had been addressed to her, she had only got it the day before.  
  
She was offered a place in the next tournament, but they had a new system now, where all the fighters had to go through this special test trail, to see whether they were capable of handling such a competitive tournament.  
  
"huh! of coarse I am capable!" she said in a positive tone, flicking back her long perfect straight black hair, that had flowing brown highlights in it, it almost made it look dark brown when faced with the sun, she decided to wear it in cute pigtails, instead of her usual braids.

She figured that more people assist you when you need help if you play the sweet and innocent role, she was not to sure about this whole test trail, just thinking about it made her stomach clench.  
  
"Excuse me miss" a man with flowing brown hair waved to her from under a tree near by, he was holding out leaflets in his left hand, "are you here for the test trail" he continued to shout from afar.

The noise of the crowd surrounding her was drowning the mans voice, she could hardly hear, people were brushing past, so close she could feel everyone's warmth near her body, her own nerves were giving off body heat, she was around to many people, and just wanted out.  
  
"Can I pass please!" she ducked under people's arms, and had to crawl under legs, still there were to many people, everyone was calling out to somebody, most peoples ears were to the mobile phones they were holding, everyone was talking aloud, it was hard to hear her own thoughts.  
  
"hello, sorry can I pass" people had glared at her from under their feet as she practically crawled through the crowd, her beautiful long hair was getting dusty from where it had been touching the cold concrete ground, her knees were red and soar with bruises.

She was about to give up all tougher, her full lashed eyes ready to close, that was until a sudden strong hand groped her right arm, practically dragging her out of the crowd she had nearly suffocated in.

Lie fang could tell it was not a mans hand, due to the fully polished manicured nails, and the small delicate features, as she got further away from the ever lasting crowd, a face began to appear in front of her eyes.

As she looked up Cleary, now seeing a full mass of straight layered shoulder length honey blonde hair, almost dark distinctive blue eyes, a more longer stretched out jaw line, her mouth only half opened forming the words "TINA!" she had not seen her in a little while.  
  
She could tell not much had changed about her, she still dressed in her sexy provocative way, wearing a tight zebra patterned top that revealed half her cleavage, tight low cut dark blue jeans that showed off her well worked off stomach that resulted in well earned abbes, she looked like she had a lot of beauty treatment done, as well as tanning.  
  
"well lie, you sure got your self in a real mess!" Tina half grinned as she looked over the exhausted lie fang, now taking a closer look at her self she could see the problem, her hair was sticking out in all directions, her eyes dark and tired, not to mention her new cream skirt turned into a musky grey colour, some soot still attached to her bright orange teach shirt she wore.  
  
"great! And we haven't even got there yet!" lie fang shouted, while beating the dust out of her cream striped skirt, then muttering curses in Cantonese so that Tina was looking at her in a very confused way.

"I can see your English has improved, you been practicing?" lie fang looked up at her for a second, before going back to straightening out her clothes.

__

_Just great! Always like Tina to catch me on a bad day and then somehow make it worse!_ she continued to consult her thoughts, ignoring Tina.  
  
"you know I think their adding it as a bonus if you can speak English!" Tina was checking out her strong muscles in her arms, not realising the burning fire in lie fangs almond coloured eyes.  
  
"don't you mean American!" she said it in a half polite way, making sure it was said in a mocking tone.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry lie did you say something?" she looked innocently at lie fang with those deep blue eyes, that clearly annoyed lie fang, who again went into a rampage of muttering Chinese curses.  
  
"excuse me! Are you for the test trail!" lie fang spun around to meet the same man she had saw under the tree earlier, this time he looked a lot taller in a lanky sort of way, his bottled glasses like a pair of magnifying glasses staring straight into her eyes.  
  
"Duh! So when's this thing going to damn start anyway! Some of us are tired you know!" Tina protested behind lie fang, the man looked over her shoulder, staring blank at Tina.  
  
"Yes if you would follow me please" he lead them through another crowd of people that were scattered through out the area, Tina casually wondering off to look at near by clothes shop windows.  
Lie fang wondered who else would be here, even though she knew that only Jan lee was her posing threat, he who blinded her way, in her clear sight to win, with him around she could never be the best, she knew that clear as day.

He would have to be put in his place, if anybody was going to tackle that wild animal beast in him, it was going to be her, she just wondered what else was in store for her, were there any more opponents she should be worried about, she knew that if there were any she could handle them.

Her brown hazel eyes looked up to the darkening blue sky, as she walked nervously through the crowd.  
  
_I will pass this time! No matter what, no matter who gets in my way, I will pass this test trail, and prove to myself and others.....that I lie fang am a worthy advisory, and a strong fighter! ._


	2. Ayane Faces Kasumi

**Disclaimer:** own nothing  
  
**Note:** rated for any use of violence or language  
  
**Italics:** for thoughts!  
  
**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Ayane faces Kasumi**

The branch of the tree struggled against the hard wind, the thick mass of green surrounding the top of the tree swayed softly against the breeze, as the dark figure stood undaunted, not looking twice at the people scattered around the windy area.  
  
The loan shinobi was cloaked, wearing only black, the dark hood covering her angelic face, the shadow covering her true ninja beauty, her deep lilac eyes looked to the ground, seeing only the shadowed reflection of the tree she now stood in.  
  
She was calm, standing in the protective ninja stance, only letting her eyes be revealed from under her long black garments, in her fully black leather gloved hands she held a katana, her legs now recovering from her stiffened position, ready to spring at any moment.  
  
Ayane had been waiting to see a ninja, she new that she was not the only ninja that had entered the past tournaments, she had so longed to see hayate, she needed to sort out a few things about Genra with him, explain why it was her who had to kill her beloved farther figure.  
  
A small tear trickled down her pale cheek, the cold wind had given her a paleness that even the moon would cry for, as she quickly wiped the tear away.  
  
For so long she had been torn between the two clans that she had valued more than her own life, her loyalty still, and will always remain to Hajin Mon, but something in her heart yearned to be apart of Mugen Tension.  
Since the day she was born the problem always remained, she was always classed as an outsider, not belonging to the Mugen Tension clan, they would always exclude her, debating on whether she should be banished or not.  
  
If it were not for her brother Hayate, who would always count her as family, she would have probably ran away long ago, the other ninja's would have killed her with out hesitation.  
  
If there ever were to be a female leader, it would always be kasumi, she was the perfect little ninja princess that everyone loved, she was older, some say wiser, and had the right blood lines, hers was not tainted like Ayane's.  
  
That would sometimes be the reason she used to hunt down kasumi, now she could look back and smile, she was above the Mugen Tension clan, in fact she was apart of two clans, and feared through out the dark world of the ninja.  
  
That is why she had come, to seek out Hayate, and discuss the matters of the new ordained leader of Hajin Mon.  
  
In the quick speed of lightning, she jumped from the tree she had stood in, kneeling for a second, she took a clearer look at her surroundings, the back of the long black cloak blowing against the wind, she now took off the dark hood that had covered her face.  
  
Her violet hair tumbled in front of her eye's, the usual dark bow she wore around her head kept the back of her lavender hair in place, people were staring at her, like some kind of ghost coming to life.  
  
Her dark glare looked from one person to another, she could feel a presence near by, she knew this presence to be that of one of her own kind, a ninja, she straightened herself, looking directly through the centre of the crowd.  
As the feeling became stronger a thick gush of leaves passed under her feet, her eyes concentrated on the centre of the crowd, her heart could feel the presence becoming stronger.  
  
As the swarm of leafs blew through her neck length purple hair, a woman appeared, her presence looked more like that of a young girl, long strands of reddish brown hair blew past the young woman's arms, she was wearing a white silk ninja dress, with slits up both sides, and pink on the outline of the collar.  
  
Ayane knew this girl, her shocked stare now became a figment of anger, her petite mouth showing signs of discust, "well I did not expect to find you here run away coward!" her sarcastic smile still hinted a slight change of anger.  
  
"you have come here to……why?" the girls mouth was parted, she longed for ayane to tell her the truth, all to which ayane kept into herself, she could not believe that kasumi would turn up, being a run away ninja and all.  
  
"you know I used to believe that you ran away for hayate, now I can see it was your own choice, am I right" ayane tried to keep up her sarcastic smile, but anger kept creeping up through her body, why should she tolerate it, why not at least beat kasami once and for all.  
  
"yes I came to see Ryu Hayabusa" she turned away from ayane, choosing not to reveal anything, she felt that it was none of ayane's business, no matter how powerful she was becoming, they both found them selves communicating in English that they had learnt from previous tournaments.  
  
Ayane now wore a mask of discust as she glared at the Kunoichi (female ninja) in front of her "Ryu Habuasa! You mean that little snake, well it figures, you both make perfect low life run a way's!" she half smiled at the thought.  
  
_It's perfect, they both deserved each other, always following my beloved brother hayate no matter where he went, they thought that they were powerful? Huh just wait until they have every ninja around the world chase them, there will be no where you can both hide._  
  
Ayane now smiled evilly at her half sister, she now had no need to finish her off, all the work would be done for her , all she had to do was work on becoming more powerful, now the most powerful shinobi of Hajin Mon, she had finally reached her goal, and had no plans of slowing down.  
  
"Excuse me miss!" she turned around to find a middle aged woman with her hair tied back in a stern bun, she had a number of leaflets displayed in her left hand.  
  
"what the hell do you want!" ayane had shouted furiously at the woman, removing the woman's hand from her shoulder.  
"The test trail is over here, can you follow me please" ayane could not believe the nerve of this woman, did she not know who she was, "look piss off! I'm busy!" she spun around to meet kasumi once again, only to find she had finished, a swirl of leaves left where she had last stood.  
  
"Shit!, oh damn!" ayane clenched her fists in anger, she had to bite down hard on her tongue trying to secure her anger before she ended up knocking the crap out of this annoying woman.  
She had missed her opportunity, _now that little witch has gotten away!_, once again.  
  
It worried ayane, _if hayate is at this test trail there is a good chance that she might speak to him, what if it's about the next leader of Hajin Mon, no!, there is no way that bitch is going to stand in my way, it's not fair, I have sacrificed enough for this one chance to finally become something!.  
_  
Her fists clenched tighter, she had squeezed with so much pressure there were now signs of blood, as her fists continued to clench tighter, they were becoming swollen and red, little droplet's of blood fell to the ground.  
  
No! she can't ruin this for me, not this time, and neither will hayate, I do not care how much he means to me, Hajin Mon was the place that had taken me in, excepted me, whether I was a half breed or not, they follow my orders, it is my right to be ordained leader!.  
  
The woman respectfully tapped on her shoulder again, this send even more angry nerves through ayane, her cheeks were burning with red heat, her veins were flowing with hot blood, the woman was almost scared she would explode.  
  
Ayane un-clenched her fists, the blood covered both her palms and knuckles, all the muscles in her hand felt strained, she became slightly more calm, now turning around to face the woman "where is the test trail being held" her violet almond shaped eyes glared at the woman.  
  
The woman took a long gulp before speaking, she could not believe that this young girl could be so intimidating "this way please" the woman walked though the long path in between the crowd of people.  
  
Ayane would wait until the woman got a bit further, then she could easily catch up, she took a few strands of her short lavender hair that covered her face, placing them behind her ear she took a deep breath, letting her arms go out in a long stretch, she had been travelling for days.  
  
As soon as she had over heard some people talk of a test trail ran by the same tournament she usually entered, she was convinced it would be fun, so she set out to find where it had been held, she needed a good challenge, and hoped to come face to face with other ninja's she knew.  
  
She looked ahead, to now see that the woman had gone some distance away from where she was standing, in a quick speed, she ran through the crowd of people, everyone was oblivious to her presence, as far as they knew it was just the wind  
  
_I will see you hayate, and then I can finaly hear those words I have longed for, that I am a leader, that is all I need to hear, that from now on I will be respected, no one will dare stand in my way again, that I will shed no more tears.  
I can then finally laugh at all those who had made me feel weak in my years of child hood, that I could make Genra's spirit proud of me, and fulfil my promise to Hajin Mon, by leading them into victory among all over clans, make them even more powerful than before.  
All this I vow to do, failure is no option, I will complete this mission, I will pass this test trail, and prove once and for all, that I truly am the most powerful shinobi that ever graced the earth._


	3. Christie and Helena Arrive

Disclaimer: still own nothing!  
  
Note: thank you for reading, any spelling mistakes I will try and correct, damn I always make some! Ah you never know!  
  
Christie and Helena Arrive  
  
A black limousine drove gracefully through the long crowd, the windows were dark and shadowed so no one could see the people inside.  
  
Helena sat cross-legged on the left side seat, her full long length mass of angel blonde hair that was tied neatly with a navy blue ribbon, was neatly put to one side, covering most of her exquisite face, her light green eyes scanning the crowded surroundings outside.  
  
Christie who was sat on the right side of the limousine, the back of her head was rested on the black leather seat, her cold blue eyes focused carefully on Helena, she was told that her mission would be to once again watch Helena, Donavan did not obviously trust her.  
  
It was harder for Christie this time around, Helena now knew from the previous third tournament that Christie was in fact actually an assassin, since then Helena only looked at Christie with cold untrusting eyes.  
  
Stuck up little French beauty I'll show her! No one ignores me and gets away with it! Christie was finding it hard to keep her fists under control, she felt ready to punch her solid hand through the dark tinted glass, but decided against it, she was not getting paid to ruin the boss's limo.  
  
Helena finally turned to meet Christies gaze, flinging her long yellow hair over her shoulder, her long black leather boots making a noise as she shuffled to the other end of the seat she sat in, so that she was a little nearer to Christie, who still sat there in her red shiny suit, looking coldly at Helena.  
  
"Stop here" she tapped lightly on the black glass, to let the driver know that they had now arrived, she straightened out her old fashioned styled blue cat suit, pulling her long black boots a little further up her knees, then tightening her dark blue ribbon that kept her long blonde hair in place.  
  
"Are you ready yet miss Helena" Christie's lips formed an evil smile as she looked at Helena, who was not impressed by her remark, "how much!" she almost shouted the words at Christie, who had no idea what she was talking about.  
  
"what do you mean?" Christie looked at the French beauty who was glaring at her, Helena was angry, her piano playing like fingers were almost ripping out her blonde hair, her face flushed with red heat "how much is he paying!" her eyes burning with heat as she still sat glaring at Christie.  
  
"for which bit miss Helena, the bit of taking care of the brat of a daughter, or being your little servant!" Christie straightened out her white shirt, while Helena considered her answer "anyway now is not the time, you are in charge of the test trial, I'm sure there is a time and a place for are differences".  
  
Christie opened the limousine door, putting one leg outside, still looking at Helena, after she saw Helena give a little nod of agreement to her words she got out of the limo.  
  
Helena getting out gracefully after her, everyone's eyes were watching the two classy beauties that had stepped out of the expensive limousine, they might as well have been celebrities with all silent eyes looming over them.  
  
"you are popular miss Helena" Christie half smiled at her, Helena was to busy looking out for the test trial helpers that held the leaflets "Mon Dieu! Just look at these imps!" the lovely French accent expressed her feelings, she crossed her arms in disgust, she hated having people look at her, like she was some kind of lovely statue.  
  
"Over here miss Helena!" a young woman with her hair in a ponytail and wearing denim dungarees called out to her, she displayed leaflets in her right hand, this was one of the helpers Helena had been looking for.  
  
With elegant grace she passed through the crowd, her long blonde hair flowing from behind, she tried to desperately block out all the gulping eyes that surrounded her, and ignore Christie's harsh glare that was burning into her back, she could feel the heat in Christies stare.  
  
As she approached the young girl, she could see some of the other fighters queued up in one long line, most were new comers but she did see some of the original competition, she decided to go and greet them all, Christie following behind, keeping a close eye.  
  
"My names Helena, nice to meet you" she first greeted the young handsome Chinese man, that had strong muscles displayed through an open black shirt, and had long black trousers with a yellow dragon up one of the sides "Jan lee I presume" she could tell who he was instantly, he gave a slight nod, his way of saying hello she presumed.  
  
The next pair were two beefy men that looked like they had a lot of attitude under the hats they wore, one she new as a Russian man named Bayman, the other a strong willed man that still mourned for his love that had died a little while back, his name was Leon, instead of conversation she gave them a little nod, they returned the nod with their own sharp nod back.  
  
Since there were only the three boys, there was no point in starting yet, she assumed the girls would be a little late, probably fixing them self's up or something, as for the ninja's she did not hold her breath, they would usually come when they felt like it, there was no point trying to tell them what to do.  
"This is it!, what weak competition" Christie had said while looking up the three boys that stood there in fury over her words, Helena saw Leon and bayman exchange glances, before bayman had glared at her, she saw a long vein almost swell up in Jan lee's arm as he clenched his fist in anger.  
  
"The rest are coming soon, who knows maybe you will meet another assassin!" her words aimed angrily at Christie, who was still seizing up the competition.  
From what she could see the boys had their own luggage, bayman and Leon had long strap bags that sat near their feet, while Jan lee had a rack sack, that he hoisted over his shoulder, the heaviness not fazing him at all.  
  
"Please enter the building over there" Helena pointed a long finger to the tall building that stood a little further away, at once the boys picked up their bags and headed off, the new contestants following behind them as they made their way to the building.  
  
"Now where are the others!" a frustrated Helena turned around to see two girls coming up from behind one of the male helpers "their they are, about time, I thought that girls would be scarce this time round" her green eyes looked ahead at the girls arriving.  
  
One was a short Chinese girl that was dressed in a appropriate manner, with long fine dark brown and black hair tied into two separate pigtails, the other a taller girl with honey blonde hair and extreme lack of warm clothing.  
  
"And you are" Helena crossed her arms, glaring at the two woman in front of her, the helper going to join the other staff, the Chinese girl went first, holding out her hand to shake Helena's politely.  
  
"I'm lie fang, sorry I'm late I got stuck in that horrible crowd" she happily shook the young girls hand, then turned to the other girl who stood out a little bit more, with her toned muscles, and taller figure, "the names Tina, you may know me as the most famous female pro wrestler and now actor!" she roughly shook Helena's hand.  
  
Lie fang rolled her eyes at Tina's words "don't you mean famous for being a big mouth?" Tina looked at lie fang, placing her hand on her hip, "what ever, so where do we have to go I'm so tired!" she waited for Helena's reply.  
  
"to the building over there, the staff with take your luggage" Tina had left her luggage for her farther to bring, seeing as she was still mad at him, lie fang only had her panda bag, that she kept close to her "I'll carry mine thanks!".  
  
They headed towards the building where the boys and other fighters had gone, Helena now turned to face Christie, who gave her a slight nod, and evil smile, she had taken the hint and headed off to the building.  
  
Helena let out a long sigh, as she brushed back some of her feathered blonde fringe that covered her face, her pale green eyes looking to the ground, she was truly unhappy in her body and soul.  
  
So again I must participate against my own will, forced once again to trust someone who had let me down, Christie the cold assassin that watches my every move.  
  
You expect me to be in charge of the test trial, make sure everyone is ok, when I am in fact unhappy, I will break free, I will no longer abide by this grasp upon my life, after this is over, I will be set free.  
  
Note: for those who do not know Mon Dieu means 'my god' one of my favourite French saying's, I promise I will make more of the fighters speak in their native tongues it's just difficult with all the translating, anyway thanks for reading if you want more updates just review and tell me so. 


End file.
